Stop, Shuffle, Resume
by kc creation
Summary: A collection of Kyo-centric drabbles. Mostly kyoxharu
1. Chapter 1

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

_I thought it would be fun._

_--_

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume**

_"You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart."_

_'Umbrella' - Taylor Swift (a cover of the Rihanna song)_

As Kyo walked slowly through the pouring rain, eyes staring unfocused at the glossy ground beneath him, he almost didn't notice the arm that snaked its way around his waist, or the smile on his lover's face as he held the black and white spotted umbrella high above their heads. The rain wasn't nearly as bad when the younger boy was with him.

--

_"Making up memories of you.. For now, your picture will do."_

_'Memories of You' - Ryan Adams_

The pictures were faded, torn, and covered with an old mask of dust that didn't seem to want to wipe away. Haru stared down at the smiling face of his kitten, forever frozen with that shy little grin on his face; the only memory the ox had left of him. He stared silently out the old attic window, bringing a hand through his gradually graying hair, as tears trailed slowly from, pale, wrinkled eyes.

--

_"I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright."_

_'Perfect' - Simple Plan_

He didn't attend the funeral, nor did he even care to visit the grave after the reception had already ended. From his hiding place across the street, he could see that there weren't that many mourners, and no one seemed to be too terribly broken by the man's death. He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and making his way toward the busy city streets. If anyone had recognized him as the dead man's son, they didn't say a word.

--

_"It's time to make you sweat; sex and sugar is the flavor, ovens and beaters and graters."_

_'Yummy' - Gwen Stefani_

The cat smirked slyly. Or, he would've, had his lips not been sucking lightly on the oh-so sensitive member of his black and white haired partner. His nose briefly stroked the dual colored patch between the younger boy's legs, and he held back the urge to sneeze. He hoped the ox was in too much bliss to see him, because he knew his expression must be far from sexy, and he was relieved to see the boy's head thrown back in ecstasy. "Kitten.." He groaned, and Kyo shuddered, taking Haru's full length deep into his throat.

--

_"The moon is as blood, over the soldiers who sag in the mud."_

_'Save Our City' - Ludo_

His ruby irises eyed the field warily, questioning for what seemed like the billionth time that day, if he was really willing to sacrifice his life to protect the Sohma Kingdom. As a lowly servant, he didn't have much of a choice anyway ("fight or die!", Queen Akito had said), and he wasn't daft enough to doubt her. He gripped the shaft of his sword, a bead of sweat running from his brow. From where he stood, he could see Prince Yuki mounting his horse, and Princess Tohru watching worriedly from behind the castle walls. He sighed nervously, jumping slightly as a hand touched his arm. The young knight, Haru, smiled down at him, making his face flush and his heart fill with a mysterious, new found courage.

_fin._

--

I'm working on about three or four oneshots, so I decided to blow off some steam by giving you a glimpse into my playlist. While I have no memory of ever adding that Simple Plan song (they're okay, but I just don't listen to them that often), Ludo is one of my all-time favorites. I met them twice around five years ago, and they've always been really cool. aha, they're such geeks!

anywho, I'm glad I finally got this out of my system.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume:**_chapter two_**  
**

_"You're so vain, Ill bet you think this song is about you. Don't you, don't you?"_

_'You're So Vain' - Carly Simon_

Kyo glowered at the teen before him, straining to keep his eyes from the rather prominent bulge poking through the tight leather of the black and white boy's pants. Fishnet sleeves covered the milky white of his arms, his thin, wide shoulders, and the entire length of his back and torso. If the cat had been looking close enough- which he _hadn't!- _he could make out the light pink color of the younger boy's nipples, and the thought made him bite his lip in embarrassment. "Goddammit, put something decent on!" he screeched, degrading himself for staring at the the stupid, self assured boy in front of him.

--

_"Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want to. Never again will I love you. Never."_

_'Never Again' - Kelly Clarkson_

Their lips locked, fingers intertwined gently as the ox leaned down to deepen the kiss, and Kyo scowled, adverting his eyes from the scene. What was he doing again, skipping class? And what gave those two the right to practically _molest_ each other in the middle of the hall?! He'd stopped in his tracks when catching sight of his rival shoving his undeserving tongue down Haru's throat, and as he hid behind the corner of an adjoining hallway, he couldn't help but remember what the younger boy's lips had felt like against his own. But.. that was a long time ago, and Haru seemed to be fairing pretty well, by the looks of things. The cat sighed, turning on his heals and eventually finding his way to the roof.

--

_"And I like the way you still say please, while you're looking up at me. You're like my favorite damn disease."_

_'Figured You Out' - Nickelback_

Black Haru was demanding. It was strange, because the white side of his persona would gently coax Kyo into whatever act would get him off, but the black would simply force him. This always applied, even now, as he was attempting to pleasure said teen in the empty locker room, while he really should have been in the gym, and Haru, in Geography. Instead, he felt his knees getting tired as he kneeled, hands relentlessly trying to work the seed from Haru's erection. Without warning, fingers grasped the hair on the back of his head, shoving his face into the ox's hard member. "Suck it." He growled, and Kyo sighed. Black always knew exactly what he wanted.

--

_"Kiss me gently, always I know. Hold me, love me. Don't ever go."_

_'Hot' - Avril Lavigne_

The cat inside of him felt like purring, but being the flustered teenager he was, wrapped comfortably in his lover's arms as they watched the sunset from the roof of Shigure's house, he tried desperately to mask the urge. He felt the younger boy's face in his hair, and he blushed as the taller boy planted a couple of gentle kisses on the top of his head. The sky was a mix of pink and orange, the trees seeming to be a dark shadow that covered the setting sun. "I love you." Haru mumbled softly in his ear, and Kyo smiled. _Beautiful._

--

_"He'll never fall in love, he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair, I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong."_

_'I'd Lie' - Taylor Swift_

Haru let a sheepish smile grace his features as he glanced toward the older boy beside him. His short, orange hair blew softly in the wind, expression strangely peaceful compared to his usual angry demeanor. Turning his eyes back to the road, the ox gripped the steering wheel almost nervously. While the cat hadn't spoken since he'd stepped into the taller boy's new black convertible, he hadn't complained either. He wasn't sure Kyo had been in many cars before, and maybe the foreign experience was making him nervous, he wasn't sure. The only thing Haru could really tell at the moment, was that he absolutely loved the flush that stained the cat's tanned cheeks.

_fin._

--

all songs and characters belong to their rightful owners.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystaline-Crimson owes me a bagel. (haha)

--

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume:** chapter three

_"You said you would never leave me. I believe you, I believe."_

_'All Around Me' - Flyleaf_

His eyes searched the crowd, stinging with tears as he frantically attempted to find his mother. Where was she? She hadn't forgotten him, had she? He watched worriedly as the last of his classmates were picked up by their parents, escaping the pouring rain as they hopped into their cars. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned. It was his teacher. "Kyo," she spoke solemnly. "There's been an accident.."

_"You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white."_

_'Hot N Cold' - Katy Perry_

Haru was an idiot, Kyo realized. The ox stood quietly in the doorway, smiling that stupid smile of his. The clothes he wore were torn and dirty, the fur of his coat almost falling off. "When did you leave?" The cat asked, stepping to the side to let his boyfriend into the house. "Monday." The other replied simply. Only two days ago. That was a record.

_"I know you see me looking at you and you already know I wanna love you."_

_'I Wanna Love You' - The Maine (a cover of the Akon ft Snoop Dogg song)_

Kyo didn't like to dance. He didn't know the electric slide, and if you asked him if he could "walk it out", he would look at you like you were crazy. He had never tried to move to the beat of a song, or even drum his fingers to the rhythm of a tune that got stuck in his head. He didn't like music that much. He could barely even slow dance, Haru noticed with a smile. Yet, he loved Kyo in all of his awkwardness.

_"I'll watch you leave here limping. There goes the next contestant."_

_'Next Contestant' - Nickelback_

The glare he was receiving from a certain orange haired teen could not deter him tonight. Haru sneered at the man before him, ignoring Kyo's protests. He really should have known better than to bring his beautiful kitten to the bar tonight, with all the scum that stared longingly in his direction. "I'd keep my hands off of him if I were you." He growled at the quivering form beside his boyfriend. The man nodded and backed away. This wasn't the first person he'd chased away from Kyo, and it sure as hell wasn't the last _motherfucker_ he'd been tempted to rip to pieces. To say Hatsuharu Sohma was the jealous type was a bit of an understatement.

_"Late night sex, so wet and so tight."_

_'Whatever You Like' - T.I._

Kyo arched his back, moaning loudly and gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. If not for the ecstasy he was in, he would have been embarrassed that his ankles rested on his lover's broad shoulders, or questioned who's house they were in, and why he'd smuggled the cat into the Main Estates just for sex. If it hadn't been so dark, he may have noticed the pictures on the walls of a certain black haired woman. However, it wouldn't be until hours later that he would realize they'd had sex on Haru's ex's bed. If the horse ever found out, God, she'd be pissed.

_fin. (for good this time)_

_--_

My birthday's coming up (Friday to be exact), and for some reason that inspires me to write.

_all songs and characters belong to their rightful owners._


	4. Chapter 4

_everything belongs to the rightful owners. (there's a not-so-tiny "Pet Sematary" reference in the first one! shhh!)_

_--_

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume**

_"Who is this irresistible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead?"_

_'Living Dead Girl' - Rob Zombie_

He smirked, running ugly gray fingers sharply down the back of his partner. The boy gasped, almost biting his lip in pain as blood dripped from the wound. If his mouth hadn't been preoccupied with suckling the shorter one's cold neck, he would have. Kyo grinned in such a sinister way that he seemed unlike himself. Maybe if the ox would have noticed, he would have escaped before the sharp fingernails dug in too deep. As it was, he didn't, and the living dead corpse that was once his beloved kitten cackled as he sank to the floor. The old man had been right. The soil of the cemetery had long since become sour.

_"In a field outside of town we could always be alone."_

_'We Intertwined' - The Hush Sound_

Kyo was happy, which seemed very strange to him. He lay silent at the top of the grassy, green hill, nearly asleep and grasping Haru's hand lightly. From the sound of the ox's breathing, he had fallen into slumber awhile ago. The older boy didn't quite feel like waking him either. There was really no point. He let out a deep breath, rolling over to face the younger boy. When had he fallen in love?

_"Cause I can't help but love you, even with a heart that breaks."_

_'The Widow' - As Cities Burn_

There was a tall man, a rather handsome, dark haired fellow. He didn't seem to notice the orange haired child a few yards away, watching him with sad crimson eyes. Tombstones stood like soldiers, lined up row by row between them, and the younger one was thankful that they were tall enough to hide him. The dark haired man seemed to be crying, because he wiped something from his eye. "Fuck" He spoke to a certain headstone, just loud enough for the other to hear. Did he know he was there? "If it wasn't for that monster you'd still be alive!" He hollered, fists clenched. Behind him, the orange headed boy stepped back. This man, his father, had said it was his fault. He hated himself more now than he ever had before.

_"I fly like paper, get high like planes."_

_'Paper Planes' - M.I.A._

Smoke rose slowly, he noticed with fascination. If his hands had worked, he might have tried to catch it. Haru coughed, a dribble of whatever he had been drinking running in a trail down his chin. "Shit Haru, wipe that off! It's fucking nasty!" Kyo snapped, bursting into laughter almost three seconds later. The younger boy did so, then grabbed a handful of popcorn that sat in a bowl on the wooden coffee table between them. The cat himself felt like some of the _Reese's Big Cups_ they had remembered to buy this time (You never know what the munchies will want, you know?). Just as he was reaching for one, a bubbling sound emitted from Haru's direction, and he chuckled to himself. A water bong really _was_ a great birthday present. He'd have to remember to thank the ox for it later.

_"I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted."_

_'I'm Yours' - Jason Mraz_

A hand atop his own was all it took to turn Kyo Sohma into a blushing, sputtering mess. How had the cat gone so long without finding someone to love him? Better yet, why had it taken _Haru_ all this time to notice how amazing the shy little carrot-top was? He smiled sweetly, planting a soft kiss on the older boy's cheek and laughed softly as he felt it warm under his lips. God, he even _smelled_ good. Like the fresh of a cool autumn morning. When had _that_ become a scent? He shook his head, feeling the cat's grip tighten shyly on his hand. Loving Kyo had introduced him to so many new possibilities.

_fin._

--

fuck it. I'm setting this as 'imcomplete'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume**: chapter five

_"And if I never see your face again, I don't mind, 'cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight."_

_'If I Never See Your Face Again' - Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna_

His tongue was rough. Of course, Haru should have expected this, as the the older boy was a cat after all, but the texture of Kyo's tongue had definitely been the last thing on his mind as the orange haired teen had unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. Of course, he should be worrying about the other's _extremely_ sharp canines, because the other still _did _hate him, but coherent thought wasn't quite possible whilst such exotic things were happening to his body. He'd never hear the end of it when the older teen was sober, he was sure, but seeing the cat on his knees was worth the beating that the morning world bring.

_"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come."_

_'Love Story' - Taylor Swift_

The rain should have knocked him out, he realized, and the summer heat should have made him miserable, but he couldn't concentrate on those little things right now. He hoped the ox had snuck out unnoticed, and that the weather hadn't kept him in. He wondered what Haru's parents would say if they knew what he really did with his nights. Would they stop loving their only son if they knew that he was in a relationship with the cat? Would they hate him more for every kiss, every touch, and every word exchanged? Surely they would, he _was_ a monster after all. Even as he decided this, and felt the guilt wash over him, his heart still raced at the sight of the approaching figure_. "Haru-"_ He whispered, as the man embraced him. "I was worried you wouldn't come."

_"Hey DJ, won't you play that song for me, and turn it up on your radio, I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go."_

_'Richman' - 3OH!3_

Kyo was glaring daggers, burning holes in the back of the idiot's stupid head, wishing him death with each hateful stare, and every other old saying that could describe the poisonous look that Haru was receiving at that very moment. The ox smiled, swaying his hips slightly to the slow beat that boomed from the speakers somewhere to his left. The cat's glower deepened, and the black and white haired man could see his eyes glowing, even in the dim light of the nightclub. Sending his boyfriend one final scowl, he downed another shot of vodka before pushing himself from the bar and across the dance floor toward a smirking Haru. "You think you're hot shit, don't you?" He growled, and when he began to dance as well, Haru wondered vaguely if the cat was secretly a stripper. He would certainly make millions.

_"There ain't no distance far enough, my love's gonna find you."_

_'Catch You' - Sophie Ellis-Bextor_

No matter where the crimson eyed teen looked, he saw black and white. He was sure it was all in his head, but really, how many people had he ever met with such a ridiculous hairstyle? He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he sauntered toward the roof. He hadn't heard the quiet footsteps behind him, or even felt a presence until strong, pale arms pinned him to the wall, and warm, soft lips met his own. "Lord Kyo," The younger teen drew out. "You don't know how long I've followed you."

_"You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions. You could be the one I'll always love."_

_'Unintended' - Muse_

The cat was tracing his tattoo again, he was sure of it. The older teen's tanned fingers couldn't stray from the black ink for long. He smiled gently, opening chocolate brown eyes and staring down at the restless feline. He was so beautiful.. Possibly the most beautiful thing Haru had ever seen. He could still remember his life before Kyo, how lonely he had been, always chasing after Rin and Yuki, desperate for any type of affection. He sighed, running his fingers through the cat's tangerine hair, causing him to jump slightly. "Sorry love." He murmured, smiling at the cat's grumbled reply. _'Do you know that I could never live without you?'_

_fin._

_--_

Just so you know, I sort of bend the rules.

I also have an insane amount of Taylor Swift on my playlist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume: **_chapter six_

_'I can't move an inch. I can't feel my legs and feet. I can't feel the rain, running down my face.'_

_'Running Down' - Michelle Featherstone_

The curtains were drawn so tightly that no light could sneak into the room. Books, papers, and clothes littered the floor, broken glass scattered and mingled with blood across the carpet. The blankets were a cocoon around his lithe form, wrists pulled securely against his chest and fingers shielding dull crimson eyes from the darkness of the small room. His face felt sniff from tears, and dark scarlet caked beneath his cracked nails. His broken sigh filled the room briefly, before his eyes slipped closed and the room was silent once more. For the first time in his life, Kyo found no reason to breathe. The other half of the bed was empty, cold. Haru was gone.

_"I'ma hit you from the back and make you holler 'till you pass out."_

_'Holler 'Till You Pass Out' - 3OH!3_

"Do you think you're going to escape me so easily, kitty-cat?" Haru's silver eyes seemed almost as black as his current personality. He gripped the older boy's wrist tightly between pale fingers, nails digging into flesh and earning a pained gasp. "You didn't _honestly_ think you could escape, did you?" The feline's glare said _'Fuck you' _before the words even left his lips. "Always in such a rush." He drew out seductively, although it was lost on Kyo, as the older teen attempted to wriggle out of his grasp once more. The ox smirked, grinding his hips against the cat's. "Kitten, when I'm finished with you-" His grip tightened as kyo bristled. "You won't be able to speak for a week."

_"I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore."_

_'Just Dance' - Lady Gaga_

The room blurred around him, and he felt his stomach churn painfully as he made his way toward the bar. He stumbled slightly, grasping the wooden counter for support and glaring at anyone who caught his eye. "Shit Kyo," A familiar, amused voice called from somewhere to his left. His head swarm, thoughts jumbling and words getting caught in his throat. "How much did you drink?" Haru's hand met his shoulder. He collected himself, turning to tell the other boy off.. but vomited on him instead.

_"And by protecting my heart truly, I got lost in the sounds."_

_'Fidelity' - Regina Spektor_

Thinking about him, even just briefly, caused Kyo's face to flush so brightly that he was sure everyone would notice. Talking to him was slowly becoming impossible, and it was getting harder to pretend that those gentle smiles didn't make his heart flutter. The way those jeweled fingers would run so nonchalantly through unkempt, bi-colored hair made him wonder what it would feel like to drag his own fingers through it, and he had to mentally berate himself every time he felt like losing control. None of this, however, was as hard as seeing those smiles, and his loving embraces directed toward anyone else. Especially the undeserving rat, who would never love Haru as much as the cat.

_"You feel your body breaking down. I can take it all away. All I need for you to say, "just fuck me daddy!""_

_'True Love' - Brokencyde_

He couldn't hide his smirk no matter how hard he tried. How uncharacteristic for his white side to be grinning so madly, but it wasn't as if the cat was acting much like himself either. He really did look his best when on his knees, and those pretty lips almost seemed as if they were made for his cock. His strong hands weren't just good for the dojo, Haru realized with a chuckle, brushing the cat's bangs from his eyes. If anyone knew how talented his kitten was, they would surely try to steal him away.

_fin._

_--_

nothing belongs to me.

By the way, for all readers of _'It's Not Like I Can't', _there's a poll concerning Haru's last name on my page. I've also already written out chapters four and five of it, and chapters three through six of _'Love is But a Dirty Trick',_ and I'll get around to typing them later this week.

This chapter is for **Keir**, because my goddamn scanner still hasn't been fixed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume:** _chapter seven_

_"I'm not in love. This is not my heart. I'm not gonna waste these words.."_

_'About A Girl' -- The Academy Is..._

Kyo bit his the inside of his lip so hard that he was sure he had drawn blood. His fingers dug rather painfully into the skin of his legs from the inside of his pockets. It was at times like this that he wished he was invisible, he really did. _At least_, he wished he was invisible to the right people. He was sure that the bitch-horse could see him, as she wrapped her thin arms around Haru's neck, pressing her whore lips against the ox's own. The black and white haired teen, however, seemed completely oblivious of the cat's presence, as the older boy stood silently in the kitchen of Shigure's house, regardless that he knew very well that Kyo lived there. He shuffled his feet, face flushing as he retreated from the couple's display of affection. If Haru came all the way to Shigure's house just to make out with that slut, he wondered why he even came at all. Everyone knew that she fucked the dog as soon as Haru went home.

_"I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes."_

_'What's Your Fantasy" - Ludacris_

Haru ran his tongue down the cat's muscular stomach, earning a muffled groan in reply. Though his face remained placid, he felt like smiling at his kitten's flustered responses. He dipped the small pink muscle into the older boy's navel, relishing the sweet sounds his lover made at the foreign sensation. He then planted light kisses around the small hole, where a thin trail of feathery hairs ran from Kyo's bellybutton all the way to downy his pubic hair, and rather adorably hard member. His palms then swept over the smooth, tight thighs that were currently spread to each side of him, feeling each twitch of the muscle as the cat wriggled. "Good lord Kyo," He nearly gasped. "You look so delectable.. I could almost eat you." Crimson eyes met deep silver, and Haru's felt his dick twitch at the look his love was sending him. "Just fuck me already, stupid cow!" He didn't have to say it twice.

_"And I can't breathe without you, but I have to."_

_'Breathe' - Taylor Swift_

Kyo cursed himself softly, rubbing vigorously at his left eye with one hand, as the other held the steering wheel in a vice grip. He must have been allergic to something in the air. Of course. He caught his reflection in the mirror, his face flushed and eyes watery and bloodshot. There was a wetness on his cheeks that he chose to ignore, and a pain in his heart that stung more than anything he had ever felt. His truck smelled of incense, with a hint of cigarettes and expensive cologne. _It smelled like Haru._ He jabbed a shakey finger into the small blue button below the radio, shutting off the air conditioning and gluing his eyes to the road. The younger boy's words, that he had spoken only minutes before.. They echoed through his mind like a mantra. He clutched the wheel just a little bit tighter, knuckles turning white. _'I can't see you anymore.. I think I'm still in love with Rin, and.. you deserve someone who can love you with all of their heart.' _His allergies were getting worse, he realized, as his throat constricted and tears ran freely down his cheeks.

_"I know the storm is comin'. My pockets keep tellin' me it's gonna shower."_

_'Right Round' - Flo Rida_

There was something undoubtedly erotic about the way the stranger ground his hips against Haru's, and he briefly wondered if the other male could feel his erection through his tight leather pants. Those crimson irises sparkled in the dim light of the club. He lowered his face to the man's tanned ear, ghosting thin, pale fingers over his smooth, bare shoulders. His strange, arousing dance partner must have known that exposing his muscular arms in a thin, black sleeveless shirt would attract the right kind of attention. "How much would I have to spend for you to come home with me tonight?" Haru's voice was clear but sultry, lips frozen in a permanent smile. "How much do you have?" The other man asked, unashamed at the forwardness. He ground their hips together once more. Definitely not a prostitute, the black and white haired man decided, but a damn good gold digger. He couldn't help but take the bait.

_"Colt 45 and two zigzags baby that's all we need."_

_'Colt 45' - Afroman_

After taking a swig of his drink, Haru decided that this could possibly be the best feeling in the entire world. His kitten's head weighed heavy on his lap, eyes closed and lips parted slightly. They were nearly out of paper and beer, a fourth of their plastic bag having already been burned to smoke, that wafted through the air and filled his lungs. "Kitty-cat," He drew out dreamily, voice rough from little use and the meer amount he had smoked. The older boy grumbled in reply. "Public sex sounds really amazing right now." If the cat hadn't been high off his ass, the ox was sure he may have just earned himself a slap in the face. As it was, he soon found himself being dragged out the back door, barely able to set down his cup, lest he spill it all over himself in Kyo's haste.

_fin._

_--_

_For __**xOrlaithx,**__ because your "leach-ness" cracks me up. AND~! NO ORAL SEX! (go me!)_

_I blame __**keir **__and __**flyingdaggers **__for any insanity._


	8. Chapter 8

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume:** _chapter eight_

_"I feel you in my heart and I don't even know you. And now we're saying bye."_

'_Nineteen' _- Tegan & Sara

Kyo watched as the van pulled away, clenching his fists in baggy pants pockets and mentally chiding himself for tearing up. Through the semi-tinted windows of the navy blue vehicle, chocolate brown eyes met crimson. _'I want to stay with you forever.' _The younger teen had said. Forever, though, had ended when Haru's parents decided to move fifty miles away, for a "fresh start", as they put it. If asked, Kyo would say that he didn't care, and he definitely didn't cry. His heart wasn't broken, no, he'd be alright. This, however, was a lie.

_"I wanna make you horny, but I can't get it up."_

_'Get It Up'_ - Mindless Self Indulgence

Black Haru never looked so priceless. Actually, he'd never looked so much like his white counterpart, with such a blank look on his face, and he stared at the crotch of his pants in flustered confusion. Kyo smirked in satisfaction, pushing the ox's hands from his wrists and sitting up. He buttoned his shirt slowly, watching in amusement as the black and white haired teen sat there awkwardly. "What's wrong, dumbass?" The cat drew out seductively. "I thought you were going to _rape _me?" He dodged the expected punch, pulling himself to his feet and sauntering to the door. The younger teen's flustered hollers of _'Fuck off cat!'_ and _'This has never happened before!'_ were lost in the feline's cackles.

_"They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said, 'No, no, no.'"_

_'Rehab' _- Amy Winehouse

"There's nothing wrong with me, idiot." The crimson eyed man scoffed, calmer than Haru was used to hearing him speak, as he took another drag of his cigarette. "It's an ugly habit." The ox retorted, swishing his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke. "Well yeah," The older man snorted, flicking his ashes in the tray to his left. "But you don't go to rehab for being a smoker, dumbass. You just buy yourself some of the fancy patches."

_"Just tried to let you know that I love you so. And now I'll let you go." _

_'Hello, I Love You'_ - Ima Robot

_'Hey, I'm not here right now, sooo.. Leave a message after the beep. Peace.'_ Kyo took a deep breath, grasping the phone tightly in his sweaty hands. The beep sounded just a little too soon, and he scanned his brain desperately for words. "Oh, uh.. Hey! I-it's Kyo.. You know, your cousin.. You, um.. I just wanted to say that I-" The phone beeped once more, and the answering machine asked if he would like to record his message again. He scowled as it beeped for a third time, signaling for him to start over. It wouldn't have been half as pathetic if he hadn't rerecorded his message five times already. "Hey Haru," He spoke shakily. "It's Kyo.. I just called to.." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Fuck it. I love you. Call me back, kay?"

_"But these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah. Just gotta keep going."_

_'The Climb'_ - Miley Cyrus

The view from the roof was actually quite stunning, with the sky glowing orange and pink over the blackness of the trees at dusk, and the rainfall from the night before sparkling throughout the woods. He breathed in deeply, closing crimson eyes in the sudden calm that overtook him. Twenty-four days, he realized. Twenty-four days until he was locked away for good. The black and white of Haru's hair caught his eye and paused his pondering, as the ox said his farewells to Shigure and made his way to his car. At the last second, however, the teen turned around, smiling up at him so kindly that he couldn't help but smile back. _Twenty-four.. _He'd make them count.

_fin._

_--_

_This chapter is for AngelofLight, for your kindness and support. Thank you so much!_

_Also, there's a new poll on my page, which is of semi-importance. 'Hatake' won the last one, if you were wondering. (And shame on everyone who voted for 'Sohma'!)_

_No oral sex in this chapter! It actually wasn't intenional. Personally, I blame the second drabble for it._


End file.
